咖啡之缘
by Bramble Sheep
Summary: Translation for Introvert-Dragon's fanfic "A Hiccup of Coffee". Summary: This was really unbecoming of her—Astrid did not moon over some man, not even the cutest one with green eyes and disheveled hair coupled with a dorky yet mysterious vibe around him. And she was definitely not thinking about a certain customer named Hiccup! Hiccstrid Coffee Shop AU set in College. One-shot.


亚丝翠叹了口气，将被子放回到大理石做的柜台上。这应该是亚丝翠在过去二十七分钟里第三次做出薄荷摩卡，在杯子上潦草写下"希卡普"三个字。她突然想到会不会是他出了什么急事；她马上就要换班了，而他还没来拿他必然每日一杯的咖啡。

亚丝翠现在很需要他的安慰，那种熟悉的存在感与愉快的陪伴…他的笑声和挖苦里透露出的干巴巴的智慧。很奇怪的是，这些东西像是对她很亲近一样，而且他的这些不寻常的亮点永远都能让她感到惬意—她晃了晃脑袋。

这实在是不像她—亚丝翠并不会为很多男人倾心，甚至是最可爱的那种绿眼睛，乱糟糟的头发，散发着神秘而带有傻瓜气的人…肯定也没有对一个叫希卡普的顾客有太多想法！

她再次摇了摇头。又不是说她有权利为她感到担心。他们两个之间又没有什么东西。他只是一个顾客，而她是一个员工—这就是关系了。他们的关系就是顾客和员工的关系罢了。

不过，话说回来，一段"顾客和员工的关系"之中并不包括近乎一英里的一起回家和友善对话—甚至可能有些撩人。好吧，他们至少是朋友，行不行？

但是，再话说回来，如果这样，她怎么现在还没有他的电话号码—换句话说…他怎么还没有来问她的电话号码？

或者约她出去。说真的，他怎么敢这样。

亚丝翠突然感觉到口袋里的手机的震动，让她警觉起来。看到她的班次结束了，心情也差了很多。

亚丝翠再次叹了口气，把围裙脱了下来，放在了旁边的柜台上方。亚丝翠看着做好的薄荷摩卡，呆呆地看着上面写好的名字。她感觉心头一阵沉重，就好像少收了别人的钱一样。

也许她应该多干几个小时再交班—多拿点工资也不是什么坏事。别，她肯定是在开玩笑。她没有任何应该多干活的理由。再说了，她还要复习期中考试呢。

哦…是啊。也许他也在复习期中考试呢—肯定是这样。

"我打赌你是错过了每天一次的个人眼福。"一个熟悉的声音在她的背后调侃道。亚丝翠差点吓得跳了起来，转过头来，表现的冷静了很多。

"暴芙纳特。"亚丝翠翻了个白眼，"希卡普才不是我的个人眼福；他只是一个顾—"

"呃，女人，别扯淡了。我很明白你总是很兴奋地提前把他的单子做好，"她指了指旁边写好名字的咖啡杯，"带有一小些亚丝翠特别的手艺，那可是你不会给别的顾客，或者说永远不会给别人的。"

亚丝翠的脸红的发烫。她正要张嘴，门口的铃铛响了。肯定是他！她抄起围裙，连忙穿了上去，回到了工作岗位上，挂上了微笑脸—结果笑容逐渐消失。

那不是希卡普。

亚丝翠的肩膀挺了起来，试图重新站好，不要让别人看出她的失望。她觉得暴芙纳特可能注意到了。希望没有吧，不然她的朋友肯定要偷笑了。

"是啊…只是一个顾客罢了。"暴芙纳特肯定注意到了，"好了，那个来接班的实习生来了—今天可不用对你的白马王子做白日梦了。"暴芙纳特诡异的看了她一眼，继续说道，"你真的有那么失望？你是谁？你把我的朋友亚丝翠怎么了？"

亚丝翠耸了耸肩。"我没怎么…只是有种不好的预感。"

"放心，你只是一天没见他而已。又不是世界末日。"

"成吧。"亚丝翠甩了甩胳膊，接受了事实。暴芙纳特说得对，尽管期中考试对于大学生们来说的确像是世界末日。这种压力马上就要压垮她了，而现在她的减压器还没到并不能帮助她：希卡普呢？

等等，什么？天啊，看看她…她脑子进水了吗？

亚丝翠最后看了一眼手机，决定回到员工休息室拿好东西，向暴芙纳特和实习生挥手告别，连忙赶回了卧室。

亚丝翠已经很久没有一个人走回卧室了。她习惯于享受希卡普的陪伴，听着他唠叨那些傻里傻气，她不能完全理解的事情。

亚丝翠开始尝试回忆第一次遇到希卡普的样子。她为什么会对他的陪伴感到如此舒适，仿佛他们已经认识多年了一样—

亚丝翠突然懊恼起来。

草。这肯定不对；她怎么能让事情就这么发生了呢。她现在无法看透自己对他的感觉了，是不是？

绝对不是在想那个叫希卡普的家伙。

现在再回首看看，他们真的才认识一个月吗？

* * *

亚丝翠上个学期就已经在维京面包师咖啡店做临时工了，所以上个月当亚丝翠的钱包瘪了的时候，她觉得回去继续做临时工应该是一个很好的选择。

工作日上班，周三休息，每天工作五个小时，从下午两点到七点；一切都在有序进行。有老顾客，熟悉的脸庞，亚丝翠不觉得有什么不同的。她已经见过形形色色的顾客了—大多都是龙之崖大学（简称龙大）的教授和学生。所以也就没有什么新的体验。

下午两点：门口的铃铛每五分钟会响一次，大多都是提前来这里占座位的老顾客。

下午三点到四点：这个高峰期就像上个学期那样。人们因为学校或者工作的压力都累了，根本不在意坐在哪里，只要有咖啡因就可以继续工作了。

下午四点三刻：桌边的人越来越少，大家开始往家走了。

下午五点到七点：咖啡店里没什么人了，剩下的人要约会的约会，学习的学习，等晚高峰过去的还在等待。

总之，对于亚丝翠来说没啥变化。

直到那个周一，下午六点零七分。

一个瘦弱的年轻人，拖着一个巨大的包袱进了咖啡店。亚丝翠第一眼就认定他肯定是个书呆子。没什么新奇的，不是爱打游戏就是个极客。

他点了一杯薄荷摩卡，外加三份不加奶的香草冻酸奶，在上面加了好多奶油…真是个怪胎，但是这也不关她什么事。

当她问到他的名字以好写在杯子上的时候，她感觉自己都能猜到了—想交往的搭讪，巧妙的姓名双关，或者想办法拿到她电话号码的话语。

希卡普。他说道，然后也没有再说什么。他甚至没有多看她一眼，或者—像其他男生都会做的那样—等她转过身的时候多看一眼她的翘臀。

也就是这样…让她不知为何对这个人有了一丝兴趣。

他第二天又在下午六点零七分来到了咖啡店。他又要了一杯薄荷摩卡，外加三份不加奶的香草冻酸奶，在上面加了好多奶油。亚丝翠居然还记得他的名字；是不是希卡普？所以她没有问。他又提了一下自己的名字，但是并不是很热情的那种—还是没有为交往而搭讪，或者说什么有趣的姓名双关。他看了一眼她制服上的铭牌，但是她没有看出他的目光在那个名字上色眯眯地盯了很久—就是她的胸口啦。

要是每个带雕的顾客都能像他这样，她的工作该有多轻松啊。

他在她的下一次轮班，再下一次轮班，和之后的又一次轮班都来了。亚丝翠注意到他总是坐在同一个靠近窗户的桌子边上。她还注意到他喜欢穿同一件衣服，背着那个巨大的包。亚丝翠倒是想知道那个包是有多重要他都不能把它丢在哪里。看上去那个包又大又沉。

像往常一样，他点了同样的东西，她也没问名字，不过他还是又嘟囔了一遍。他一走到桌边，亚丝翠发现自己的眼神就不自主地移了过去。屁股不错。她心想道。

她甚至没有意识到，自己逐渐把他的一切都铭记于心了—他的怪癖和礼节—易如反掌。

亚丝翠第一次在咖啡店外看到他是在她下班回家的时候。

他正在大学广场上训练着一只小狗。看到周围聚集的人群（大多是女大学生），她也明白她不是唯一一个注意到的，看着他带着那条有些狼样的狗做了几个把戏。他完全对眼前的人群漠不在乎，开始和他的狗进行了一场辩论，仿佛它能听懂一样。

说真的，他们两个应该是天作之合。

亚丝翠都忘了自己在那里看了多久；她也不想走，但是明天早上她还要训练。她很后悔一句话没说就直接走了，但是她注意到有些人开始用手机录像，估计会传到Facebook或者Instagram上面，而她也不是很想站在聚光灯下。

希卡普第二天又回来了，刚进门就摔倒了。幸运的是，周五的咖啡馆应该是没什么人的，所以没什么人看到他出丑—天杀的—这天下怎么会有人同时又有身材又那么可爱呢？

亚丝翠可没有说他有身材。她也没有在看到他摔倒的时候翻过了柜台直接冲了过去。

等等，那是呜咽声吗？她听到了什么。她没有呜咽，对不对？

希卡普点了同样的东西；一杯薄荷摩卡，外加三份不加奶的香草冻酸奶，在上面加了好多奶油。他又嘟囔了一遍名字，尽管她没有问，在递过去一张十美元的钞票的时候看都没看她一眼。

这不应该让她想太多的—希卡普只是个顾客，不过如此。

他正要回到那个熟悉的位置上，亚丝翠突然想起来自己已经提前做好了他的单。

"等等！我已经做好了你的订单了，希卡普，是吗？"她假装自己并不确定。

希卡普投来一个诡异的目光，看到她身边柜台上的餐盘。"哇，真快啊…额我不是在抱怨—我是说我只是发现你居然还记得我的名字什么的我很惊讶而已—我是说，我一般没有什么存在感的…"哦，她发现他很有存在感，他现在的嘴唇就是个好例子，但是她肯定不能说出口，"抱歉，我又开始一个人胡言乱语了，是不是？额…趁我还没有再次胡说八道之前还是先走吧…还有，谢了—是吧—居然记住了我这么糟糕的名字，亚丝翠。"

亚丝翠。他叫她亚丝翠—为什么他叫她的名字的声音听上去那么令人快乐，以至于让她脸颊一红。

"没…没关系。"她懊恼着试图掩盖住红透了的脸。天啊，她怎么会这样！

她又听到了那种呜咽声。这绝对不是她的声音：亚丝翠肯定不会因为一个又帅又可爱的男生第一次说出他的名字就开始自言自语的。

突然她意识到，他的那个大包里是偷偷装了那条小狗。突然一切都能解释通了—那么多奇怪的事情，那些嘟囔。怪不得他要点外加三份不加奶的香草冻酸奶的薄荷摩卡。不是给他吃的，是给小狗吃的。

亚丝翠现在肯定在瞪着他，因为希卡普也在看着他，眼神中透露出紧张和焦虑，不再是平时那双温暖而灵动的绿色目光。这种感觉让她不是很舒服。

突然希卡普抓住了她的胳膊。"求求你不要举报我，我保证这只是一时之举，"他悄声请求道，看了看周围，继续说了下去，"要知道，无牙还是个小崽子…额，你懂得，小狗—"

"我知道小崽子是什么东西。"

"哦。"他歪了歪嘴—她注意到他小的时候有些紧张—不是因为她注意到了他的笑容，她也没有觉得很有吸引力。"总之，你得理解无牙现在还有些分离焦虑症。但是我们也已经在努力了，是不是，伙计？"他偷偷往包里塞了一勺子香草冻酸奶。她注意到一闪而过的粉色舌头和黑猫。"我也保证，我永远不会回来—"

别啊。别啊。她不想让他现在走呢—或者永远都不要走啊。

"—没问题！"亚丝翠打断道，声音提高了一些音量。她感觉脸颊一红，连忙用咳嗽掩盖了过去。"我是说，别太担心了。"

"真的吗？"

"只要你把我介绍给那个乖小子，让我可以溜溜他就好了。我的班马上就结束了，如果你不介意等一下的话，一会儿就好。"

他的眼神和脸上洋溢的笑容让她的心头一颤。

亚丝翠绝对没有想他太多，也绝对没有没有注意到他仍然牵着她的手呢—

他清了清嗓子。

亚丝翠差点尖叫出来—差点—迅速地抽回了她的手（瞬间失去了温暖的接触），感觉脸颊火辣辣的。她习惯性地撩了撩刘海，然后才想起她戴了个发网。

两人不约而同地笑了出来。

"我可以等等。"他笑了笑。

他突然凑了上来，令她的心跳差点停了下来，才发现他只是想悄悄凑到她耳边说话。

"你真的确定我和无牙还能来这里光顾吗？"他的呼吸已经轻轻吹到了她的脖子上，令她的脊骨一颤。她差点闭上眼睛，要紧嘴唇，仿佛在想象他的哼声一样—天啊！

她脑子里都是些什么东西？

"当—当然！我是说没问题！"亚丝翠结结巴巴地说道。她感觉腿脚一软，连忙去抓着柜台上的东西支撑住自己。她只希望希卡普没有注意到。

他绝对发现了。幸运的是，亚丝翠被口袋里的电话声拯救了。"哇时间过得真快，我猜我该去交班了！"她说道，连忙脱下围裙，"我马上就回来，你先别走—你还欠我一次散步呢！"

自从那时候开始，希卡普就总是在咖啡店里待到她交班的时间，然后和亚丝翠一起走回家。

* * *

亚丝翠这才回过神来。她看了看四周，才发现她自己无意识中已经走回到了宿舍，还已经站在了门口，却因为沉浸在自己的想法中，不知道在这里站了多久。

这实在是…亚丝翠只希望她认识的人没有试图来打招呼。这实在是有些羞耻，她的朋友可不会放过这个机会。估计会是一大奇观的。亚丝翠·贺芙森在门口发呆，就像昏迷了一样。但是考虑到她的胸口的温暖和心脏的起伏不定，她刚才的表情很有可能像是沉浸在爱情中一样。

亚丝翠摇了摇头，冷静了下来。这不是她该分心的时候—都快期中考试了。她应该专心于复习…而不是希卡普。

亚丝翠从包里拿出钥匙，迅速打开了门。她伸手到衬衫下面解开了自己的胸罩，扔到了屋子的某个角落，然后把门重新锁上了。

作为被赞助的学生运动员，亚丝翠能弄到一个单间的宿舍，不需要和别人分享，而据她以前和其他姑娘互动的经验…她很庆幸自己能有这样的特权。也不是说她讨厌其他女生—她也有两个好朋友：暴芙纳特和海瑟。不过她们是哪种很典型的小婊砸。老天爷啊，帮帮她吧…

也不是说她只会宅在自己家里。就算她真的很宅，也不是说她会一个人宅在这里，毕竟她的两个好朋友随时都有可能会冲进这里。

亚丝翠觉得自己不应该再浪费更多的时间了，连忙拿起了课本和笔记，开始复习起来。她在纸张之间来回翻动，记下笔记。

两个小时很快就过去了，她才意识到一切都是徒劳的。就算她真的很想集中注意在书本上，那双绿色的眼睛仍然会在她的脑海中漂浮，那阵阵笑声也会不时入侵她的大脑。

亚丝翠尝试通过洗个热水澡的方式把这些想法掏空，但是热水和裸体的效果只是让她想到了一些很有意思的东西，并不能帮助她专注起来—不过这些很有意思的东西的确帮她分担了一些压力。

希卡普会毁了她的。

* * *

下次再见到希卡普的时候，对于亚丝翠来说简直是世界末日。

这次等铃铛声响起时，希卡普不是一个人—陪伴他的也不是无牙。是一个姑娘，一个约会对象。希卡普带着她来咖啡店约会。

而且就连亚丝翠也不能否认那个姑娘看上去很完美：披散着的亮金头发，皮肤一般，虽然不是长处但是还有身材加分。当她看到她的胸口的时候…亚丝翠从来没感觉这么挫败。从好的一方面来看，她比他对象要高一些。

这也不是最糟糕的；最糟糕的是希卡普脸上的笑容。这种笑容，亚丝翠从未在他脸上见过。他看上去是发自内心地开心，而亚丝翠也知道自己不能和一个能让他这么开心的人竞争。

亚丝翠感觉心都要碎了，仿佛整个世界的重量都压在了她的身上一样。

亚丝翠摇了摇头，重新镇定下来，看到那个姑娘—希卡普的约会对象—来到了吧台前。不知为什么，这个姑娘看上去那么眼熟。她这才意识到，眼前的人不是别人，正是沼泽盗客长曲棍球队的队长：卡米卡琪。

希卡普的约会对象是近乎完美的，她肯定时比不上了。

那又如何？她能做到的。她也可以昂首面对眼前的女生，尽管她更受欢迎，更漂亮，面容更加姣好，严肃的脸庞面对她形同路人。

她是亚丝翠·贺芙森。龙之崖护路者队的队长。尽管她可能没有卡米那样出名，但这很大程度上是源于她是个新生。

她是不会输的。亚丝翠深吸了一口气，挺直了背，带上了微笑。

亚丝翠克制住自己不要直勾勾地盯着眼前的人走向柜台。小婊砸。

"你一定是亚丝翠了。"

卡米卡琪看了她一眼，突然笑了出来，令亚丝翠不禁皱眉；有什么好笑的吗。

"哦，哇—真好笑！天啊，你不会真的觉得我在和希卡普约会吧？"

天啊噜。

"别担心；我和希卡普之间没有什么的—"

"我看上去很担心吗？"她试图听上去更冷淡一些，努力抗争着表明上通红的脸颊。

"相信我，你看上去是要把我吃了一样—其实听上去还可以。"她眨了眨眼。

等等，什么？她刚才是不是…

"什么？你—你知道？"亚丝翠耸了耸肩，随便指了个人。

她点了点头。"是的。如果希卡普和我不是认识很久了，我肯定就会—"

"抱歉，但是我现在对其他人有意。"她打断了她的话。但是她看到希卡普的餐桌的眼神背叛了她。

卡米的笑容说明她注意到了。"我就知道！希卡普绝对欠了我个大的。"

"知道什么？"她的脑子本来想阻止嘴巴的，然而还是失败了。她假装绷紧的脸庞也失败了。

卡米笑着伸出了手。"我是卡米。"

亚丝翠扬起了眉毛，犹豫了一下，还是握住了她的手，耸了耸肩。"我是亚丝翠。不过你好像已经知道我是谁了。"

"哦，我的确知道。"卡米摇了摇手。"我跟你讲，如果我要再听他讲一遍他认识这个来自某个咖啡店的女生的经历的话，我就要疯了，因为这个家伙在感情方面就是个白痴。"

亚丝翠点了点头，但是还是保持了警惕。

"要知道，希卡普可不会让别人随便溜他的狗的。那你看，他想对你表白的话，这就是他能做到的最好的地步了。所以你最好还是做好自己，直接上去宣布所有权，因为你已经基本拿到手了，而且相信我，我这么说是因为我看很多人都尝试过了。但是！"卡米握紧了她的手，"你别给我想着对他的感情玩花招，听到了没有？因为如果你敢伤害他—"她松开了手，慢慢地做了一个割喉的动作。

卡米现在又笑了起来，仿佛什么都没发生一样。"总而言之，我来这里只是为了弄冻酸奶的，因为某人还在这里—"她指了指希卡普，"求着我照顾无牙一段时间因为很明显他今晚有个什么计划，但是别跟他说我告诉你了。"说完，她就回到了希卡普的桌边，悄悄凑到希卡普的耳边说了什么，令他耳根红了起来。之后，她就离开了咖啡店，临走前还向她比了两个大拇指，最后示意性的眨了眨眼。

亚丝翠还在重新回顾着刚才发生的一切，并没有发现希卡普走了过来。

两人四目相对，突然她的心像是放飞了一样，砰砰乱跳。亚丝翠又想起了卡米的话；希卡普很喜欢她…还有个什么计划。

亚丝翠突然觉得内心乱成一团，只好咬紧嘴唇，不要喜形于色。

希卡普似乎也不知道卡米都跟她说了些什么。亚丝翠反而好奇卡米跟他说了什么，让他刚刚脸红了。

"嘿亚丝翠。"在愉悦的心情下，他的声音听上去是那么温柔—

她的两腿一软…她到底怎么了。

"有—有什么事吗？"她差点没控制住自己的声音。

亚丝翠注意到希卡普皱了皱眉头，撅起了嘴。天啊他为什么要在她面前这么做—她还没准备好。"我…"他深吸了一口气，看上去很挣扎，"你愿不愿意—"他叹了口气，数次张开嘴巴，没说出话来，"—没事，没什么大不了的…"

亚丝翠突然再次回想起卡米的话：希卡普很喜欢她…但是他在感情方面实在是太害羞了。

"希卡普？"亚丝翠看到希卡普已经准备转身离去，连忙喊道。

他回过头，看上去有些困惑。"有什么事吗？哦，卡米—那是我刚才的朋友。她，她是忘记付钱了吗？"

"别傻了，没什么事情。你朋友也付了钱了。"

"哦…那怎么了呢？"

"你刚才是想约我出去吗？"

他瞪大了眼睛。"我…我，我很抱歉。我不是想让你感到不舒服的—"

她给了他一拳头，抓紧了他的衬衫，把他的上身拉过了柜台，径直吻了上去。

"你倒是磨磨唧唧的。再试一次？"


End file.
